Rencontre d'une vie
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Sakura est mise au défi par ses amies le soir d'Halloween. Son frère la surveille et entre avec elle dans la maison délabrée désignée par Nadine. La suite, faut venir lire.


**Auteur:** Heu, moi? Vous êtes tous au courant quand même.

**Disclamer:** Est-il encore nécessaire de préciser que je ne m'appele pas Clamp et que donc je les possède pas. Bien, parce que ça m'énerve, je demande que Thomas et Mathieu en plus, je fais pas dans les gosses.

**Résumé :** UA. A Halloween, Thomas veille sur sa sœur, celle-ci n'aime pas les fantômes mais est mise au défi d'entrer dans une maison délabrée supposée hantée. Les deux jeunes gens y feront une rencontre bouleversante.

**warning:** Ben comme d'habitude, je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire un lemon, surtout entre beau garçon. Donc yaoi explcite. A vos risques et périls.

Bonne lecture

**OS Card Captor Sakura : Rencontre d'une vie. **

Le 31 octobre dans la ville de Tomoéda, tous les enfants s'apprêtent à passer la nuit dehors à récolter des friandises. Sakura Kinomoto ne fait pas exception même si elle a treize ans. Cependant, son père, très protecteur avec elle, avait imposé sa condition comme chaque année, son frère devait l'accompagner sinon elle n'avait pas la permission de sortir si tard.

Frère qui s'exécuta en maugréant, comme d'habitude. Sa petite sœur savait se défendre, la seule chose qu'elle craignait un tant soit peu c'était les fantômes, et tout le monde sait que cela n'existe pas.

Pour cette fois, la jeune fille avait enfilé un costume de jolie sorcière. De toute façon quoi qu'elle porte elle était toujours adorable et recevait un grand succès auprès de toutes ses amies et des gens du voisinage.

Son frère, Thomas, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, leur donnait entièrement raison. Lui ne se déguisait plus depuis longtemps, il avait passé l'âge. A dix huit ans, pas question de jouer à se déguiser pour réclamer des bonbons !

En soirée, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc la maison. Très vite, ils croisèrent les amis de Sakura : Sandrine, Sonia et Nadine la félicitèrent de son déguisement. Quant à sa meilleure amie, Tiffany, elle fondit littéralement sur elle pour la remercier d'avoir mit le costume qu'elle lui avait expressément fabriqué.

Les cinq filles discutèrent, oubliant complètement le grand frère qui les suivait toujours. Ce fut donc ce petit groupe composé d'une sorcière, de deux fées, d'un fantôme et d'une princesse qui vint toquer aux portes.

Comme chaque fois, elles eurent un succès fou, il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient toutes très mignonnes et joyeuses en ce jour de fête. Sans surprise, elles eurent très vite leurs sacs plein à ras bord.

Tout aurait pu se finir là, mais si ça avait été le cas, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Le petit groupe passa devant une vieille maison délabrée. Personne n'y avait jamais habité. Malheureusement, Nadine avait toujours adoré les histoires fantastiques et était souvent au courant de rumeurs étranges.

« Il parait, déclara-t-elle, qu'il y a très longtemps un couple vivait là. Cependant, dès leur arrivée dans la maison plusieurs malheurs leur arrivèrent. Tard dans la nuit, ils entendaient des hurlements et des cris. Au début, il pensait qu'ils avaient mal fermé une fenêtre et que le vent soufflant sans cesse s'engouffrait dans la maison. »

« D'autres choses leur tombèrent dessus, des disparitions inexpliquées d'objets, des miroirs cassés et d'autres bruits, des sortes de grincements lugubres. Au bout de plusieurs mois, ils n'en purent plus et ils s'en allèrent rapidement à la recherche d'une autre maison. »

Cette histoire n'affecta personne à part Sakura, qui avait en horreur toutes ces histoires d'horreurs et de fantômes. « Dis-moi, hoqueta la petite sorcière, c'est qu'une rumeur hein ? Ce n'est pas vrai, on me l'a assez dit, les fantômes ça n'existe pas. »

Ses amies lui sourirent, il n'y avait vraiment que la jeune Kinomoto pour donner crédit à pareille histoire. Thomas soupira dans son coin, il était à l'origine de la peur de sa petite sœur. Quand il était plus jeune, il s'amusait à terrifier la petite en lui racontant des histoires de fantômes. Pour sa part, il avait toujours eu un don pour voir les choses paranormales. Ainsi l'âme de sa mère morte lui apparaissait parfois. Sa sœur était au courant de son pouvoir, et c'est ainsi que sa peur débuta, croyant que son cher frangin entendait les histoires des âmes qu'il voyait.

Nadine sourit à sa copine, tremblante comme une feuille et une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de l'effrayer mais l'expérience était vraiment trop tentante. Et pour une fois le frangin allait se révéler utile.

« Si tu veux être sûr qu'il n'existe pas Sakura, tu n'as qu'à entrer dans cette maison et y passer la nuit avec ton frère. Ce sera lui qui nous confirmera que tu y es restée. Bon toute la nuit, c'est sûrement beaucoup, allez mettons que tu restes trois heures à l'intérieur. » exposa la dingue du fantastique.

La jeune fille avait-elle le choix. Lorsqu'on lui lançait un défi, elle avait l'habitude de le relever. Cependant, lorsque les spectres entraient en ligne de compte, c'était une autre histoire. Finalement, pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses amies, et parce que son frère était avec elle, elle accepta.

« A la bonheur, allez bonne visite ! » la salua sa fana d'amie, qui s'en alla très contente d'elle. Sonia et Sandrine la suivirent rapidement, mais quand même inquiètent pour leur amie. Tiffany s'angoissa aussi, mais fit confiance au gentil et courageux grand frère de sa meilleure amie.

Une fois seuls entre frère et sœur, la gamine fit ses excuses à son frangin pour l'avoir entrainé là-dedans. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre : dix heures piles. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la maison, plutôt ils entreraient, plus vite ils sortiraient de cette maison digne des films d'horreur.

Thomas poussa la porte et entra à la suite de sa petite sœur, frissonnante de peur. « Bon sang, Sakura arrêtes de t'en faire, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Les fantômes n'existent pas et puis je suis là pour te protéger, aies confiance en moi. » La gamine hocha la tête un peu plus rassurée.

Ils commencèrent alors à parcourir la maison. Il y avait deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un salon et la cuisine, en plus du corridor où ils se trouvaient, et la porte de la cave dans le fond du dit couloir.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent au premier étage. Salle de bains et chambres, c'était tout. Alors que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre au second qu'un grenier. ?

En fait, au dernier étage, il y avait deux portes. Une menait effectivement au grenier, où Sakura eut la peur de sa vie, en croyant entendre le hurlement des fantômes. Son gentil frère la détrompa en refermant une fenêtre ouverte, par où le vent s'infiltrait.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et tentèrent d'ouvrir la deuxième porte du second étage. Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'il s'y cachait, deux garçons les arrêtèrent à temps pour qu'ils ne découvrent rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer chez nous ? » leur demanda rageusement un gamin de la même taille que la jeune fille, il semblait qu'ils avaient le même âge tous les deux.

Le deuxième était déjà plus proche d'un homme, très grand, encore plus que Thomas et il avait des cheveux très longs d'un blanc pur. « Répondez que faisiez-vous ici, étrangers ? » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

La petite brune était tremblante contre son frère qui prit la parole. « Désolé, nous ne pensions pas que cet endroit était habité. Pour vous dire la vérité, ma petite sœur a accepté un défi ridicule qui consistait à passer trois heures dans cette demeure si elle était inhabitée. Mais comme, vous semblez des humains normaux, ou presque, on va vous laissez. On ne vous dérangera plus, c'est promis. »

Son petit discours fut plutôt bien pris par les deux garçons qui sentaient qu'il disait la vérité, même si ce jeu était déplacé lorsqu'on n'était pas bien renseigné.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage qu'un cri retentit. Sakura trop effrayée était devenue muette de peur et s'était reculée. La rampe du palier était fragile et elle l'avait heurtée, la cassant et passant au travers.

Elle se sentait tombé, mais elle ne sentit jamais la chute. Son sauveur : son frère, qui avait réagi au quart de tour et qui avait dévalé l'escalier pour la rattraper au première étage. La jeune fille n'avait rien, elle s'était juste évanouie sous le choc.

Par contre Thomas s'était fait mal à la cheville en la rattrapant, c'est qu'elle faisait son poids la sœurette.

Les deux habitants de la maison les rejoignirent. Le gamin prit la fille avec lui et alla l'allonger dans son lit, et veilla sur elle. Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme emmena le blessé dans sa propre chambre et lui passa une pommade avant d'enrouler délicatement sa cheville dans une bande.

« Merci ! Et désolé pour l'incident, ma sœur a une sainte horreur du paranormal.» s'excusa le brun. Au dernier mot, le garçon aux cheveux blanc parut surpris. « Je sais qu'en fait, vous n'êtes pas vraiment des gens normaux, vous êtes sans doute comme moi, des personnes qui ont un don qui sort de l'ordinaire, comme voir les âmes défuntes par exemple. »

A cet instant, le jeune garçon vit les yeux de son hôte, bleus, d'un bleu très pur comme le cristal. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour reprendre d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant. « En effet, nous ne sommes pas normaux, si on peut dire, nous sommes des magiciens en quelque sorte. Nous avons des pouvoirs magiques réels, pas comme ceux qu'on peut voir dans les cirques. Et nous ne voyons pas les fantômes, nous ce seraient plutôt la vision l'avenir dans nos rêves. »

Le beau brun contempla l'homme, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, même si au premier abord il pouvait se montrer froid. Il ne pouvait en dire autant du morveux qui avait emmené sa sœur. Sa tête ne lui revenait pas, mais c'était sans doute encore son instinct de grand frère qui parlait. Il ne doutait pas qu'il réagirait pareil avec tous les autres prétendants qui tourneraient autour d'elle.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne vit pas l'autre l'observer de ses yeux si envoûtants. Yué, puisque tel était son nom sonda le garçon, son physique était tout à fait son type, et son mental n'était pas en reste, le mec parfait.

C'est ce que pensait d'ailleurs son ami Lionel de la fille qui s'était évanouie. Ils étaient devenus si proches, depuis longtemps déjà, qu'ils ressentaient les émotions de l'autre lorsqu'ils le voulaient.

Les deux garçons revinrent sur terre en même temps et se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara d'eux lorsqu'ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, si beaux, si envoûtants et captivants.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs têtes se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant. Thomas ferma les yeux et combla la distance qui les séparait.

Leur premier baiser fut chaste et terriblement doux, enivrant leur sens. L'échange se termina trop rapidement au goût des deux garçons. Aussi, ils ne résistèrent pas à leurs instincts, qui leur ordonnaient de recommencer sur le champ. Ce qu'ils exécutèrent avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Les baisers s'intensifièrent aussi bien en émotions qu'en temps. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien, juste de ce beau garçon qui embrassait comme un dieu. Thomas était content d'être entré dans cette maison finalement, s'il n'était pas venu, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré.

Il se savait gay depuis un moment, le jour où un nouvel élève était arrivé dans sa classe et qu'il l'avait trouvé beau. A ce moment-là, il s'était posé des questions et avait fini par remarquer qu'il regardait plus les garçons que les filles. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs pas été facile d'avouer son penchant à son père et à sa sœur. Mais ceux-ci l'avaient très bien pris, jugeant que s'il était amoureux et heureux qu'importe la personne qui le mettait dans cet état.

Revenant à l'instant présent, le brun s'investit complètement dans un baiser voluptueux qui commençait à faire sentir ses effets.

Yué lui aussi commençait à s'exciter, les jolis gémissements de son partenaire l'enivraient lentement mais sûrement. Il ne tarda donc pas à allonger le beau garçon sur le lit et à le dévêtir doucement.

La chemise bordeaux de Thomas valdingua donc rapidement dans un coin de la chambre. Satisfait, le garçon aux cheveux blancs attaqua avec sa langue le torse imberbe de son coup de foudre.

Le brun ne put que subir le tendre assaut et gémir tout son soûl, lorsque ses bourgeons de chairs furent lécher et mordiller. Si on ajoutait les longs cheveux qui étaient étendus sur son ventre, les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui étaient indescriptibles.

Fort de son effet sur le bel adonis gémissant sur son lit, le magicien entreprit d'aller plus loin, s'amusant à déboutonner et faire descendre lentement les deux vêtements encore gênants.

Cela eut pour effet de rendre le jeune garçon encore plus dépendant du plaisir que ce bel allumeur provoquait en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration quand l'homme, ayant fini de le déshabiller, ne reprit pas sa douce torture. Non, à la place, il le fixait de ses yeux bleus transperçant dans sa glorieuse nudité.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui parut infini, Yué enleva ses propres vêtements, impatient d'entrer encore plus en contact avec cette douce et magnifique peau mâte. Aucun des deux ne s'était correctement présenté, ils allaient faire l'amour sans connaître leur nom respectif. Enfin, c'est ce se qu'ils auraient pu penser si dans leur esprit leur nom n'avait pas déjà été gravé depuis leur rencontre devant la porte mystérieuse. C'était sans doute un tour de leurs pouvoirs accrus par leur coup de foudre.

Thomas définitivement impatient, s'assit sur le lit et embrassa son amant, partant ensuite à l'exploration de son corps. Le blanc le laissa faire, mais quand il faillit s'attaquer à son bas ventre, il l'en empêcha.

Il retourna la situation et s'attaqua lui-même à la hampe dressée de plaisir du beau brun. Son travail buccal fut dévastateur, les cris de bien-être que poussaient Thomas lui révélait qu'il était plutôt doué et qu'il appréciait beaucoup la chose.

Le magicien profita d'ailleurs de ce moment pour le préparer déjà doucement à la suite des événements. Il fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts, lubrifiés, grâce à la semence qui s'échappait depuis quelques instants du pénis du garçon dans l'antre du garçon.

Celui-ci était si bien conditionné par la diversion de la langue sur son organe qu'il ne sentit pas les deux doigts entrer en lui. Par contre, il ressentit une légère douleur lorsque le troisième fut enfoncé.

Aucun des deux ne tenait plus, leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'un cherchant l'accord, l'autre lui donnant sans hésiter. Dans l'instant suivant, le membre gonflé de l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'avait pénétré.

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes, qu'ils s'habituent et entamèrent ensuite des mouvements de va-et-vient lents puis rapide. La délivrance arriva quelques minutes après, dans le murmure de leurs noms.

Thomas tomba endormi peu de temps après. La séparation était désormais proche, mais une idée se faufilait dans la tête de Yué.

Le lendemain, Les deux enfants Kinomoto se réveillèrent chez eux, sans savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Le Terminal se doutait vaguement de qui les avaient ramené, mais le comment lui échappait.

Les vacances de Toussaint continuèrent joyeusement, sans qu'ils reparlent de cette nuit étrange. Puis le temps de l'école revint.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ils partirent ensemble à l'école, puisque leurs deux établissements étaient quasiment voisins l'un de l'autre. Cependant, lorsque leurs classes furent complètes, leur professeur leur annonça une nouvelle similaire : un nouvel élève allait faire partie de leur classe.

C'est ainsi, que Sakura rencontra de nouveau Lionel qui n'avait pas changé d'apparence d'un pouce. Tandis que Thomas retrouva Yué avec les cheveux courts mais toujours blancs. Et toujours ses yeux si envoûtants.

FIN

Allez reviews les gens ! Please ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi, ça va devenir ma marque à force)


End file.
